


Everything You Are

by GuixonLove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, First Meetings, M/M, Short One Shot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Sherlock Holmes is becoming increasingly frustrated with the lack of attention from his students so he asks an unexpected source for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Venvephe
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Featuring [artwork](http://practicefortheheart.tumblr.com/post/69637250676/quickest-doodle-ever-based-on-this-if-you-feel) by the amazingly talented practicefortheheart!

Sherlock Holmes angrily erased the chemistry equations he had written on the blackboard from lecture, his students gathering their belongings and streaming out of the classroom to go to their next class. He was becoming increasingly irritated with the fact that none of his students seemed to be paying any attention when he was lecturing, and it was rather frustrating. He heard a throat clear behind him and turned his head and saw the new biology teacher leaning on the doorframe, watching him. 

“Mr. Holmes,” he said, a cheery smile adorning his features, “You wanted to see me?”

“Ah, Mr. Watson, I’m so pleased to meet you. Come in,” Sherlock replied curtly, waving him in and turning back to the board, “Do you mind shutting the door behind you? I do so loathe the noise.”

“Please, call me John,” John responded as he shut the door and turned back to face Sherlock, who continued to erase the writing from the board as if he hadn’t been interrupted before he spoke again. “So, is there a reason why you left a note in my box asking me to come by between classes or did you just want me to watch you clear your blackboard?”

Sherlock slammed the eraser down before turning and striding over to where John was leaning on the wall, waiting patiently.  
“How do you get the students to listen to you?” Sherlock demanded, pulling his glasses off in frustration, “I’ve been wracking my brain over this and I just can’t figure it out. I’ve passed by your classroom a few times and each time I do, your students are so enthralled. What are you saying to them to get them to pay attention?”

John chuckled and pushed away from the wall, amusement written all over his face as he walked towards Sherlock’s desk. “You know, I’ve heard students and teachers say all kinds of things about you.”

Sherlock scowled and watched John, who was now looking at the papers scattered all over his desk, and stalked over to him. “And what, pray tell, have you heard about me?”  
John shook his head and laughed, “How do you expect students to like you when all you do is drone on and on about two-hundred forty different kinds of tobacco ash?”

“Two-hundred forty-three,” Sherlock snapped, glowering at John, “And what does that have to do with anything?”

John simply smiled and walked back around the desk until he was standing in front of him. “You’re a smart man, Mr. Holmes,” he replied, “And from what I’ve picked up from the few times we’ve talked, I’m sure we can figure out a way to get others to see you the way I do.”

Sherlock’s breath caught in his chest as John stepped closer, until their bodies were just barely touching.  
“And how do you see me?” he asked hesitantly.

“I see a brilliant man who uses his intelligence as a shield to keep people at a distance,” John said softly, bringing his hand up to rest on Sherlock’s shoulder before giving them a gentle squeeze. “But I think with a little help, you can captivate just about anyone’s attention, just like you caught mine.”

John turned and walked towards the door, stopping when his hand was on the handle and looking back at Sherlock, who was frozen in front of his desk. “Stop by my classroom after school. We can work on coming up with lesson plans that might interest your students.” With that, John smiled at Sherlock one last time before opening the door and walking out.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter and Tumblr as GuixonLove87


End file.
